La competición de duelo
by Trix Black Malfoy
Summary: Treinta chicos y chicas de Hogwarts, Beuxbatons y Dumstrang competiran para saber cuál es el mejor. ¿Viejas amistades? ¿Diversion? ¿Peligro? ¿Amor? ... Algo parecido al cuarto libro... ¿una oportunidad plis?
1. La llegada de las escuelas

_**La competición de duelo**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ Este fic está basado en el caliz de fuego de la autora de Harry Potter.

* * *

James Sirius Potter observaba el cielo esperando ver algún indicio de la llegada de la escuela mágica de Beuxbatons. Sus amigos y compañeros lo imitaban mientras que otros miraban el lago esperando los indicios de la llegada de la escuela de Dumstrang.

—¡Miren! —dijo un chico bajito de Hufflepuff señalando el cielo. James miró allí y vio cómo un gran carruaje azul se dirigía hacia ellos.

Cuándo el carruaje aterrizó y la puerta se abrió todos alzaron sus cabezas. Por la puerta salió una mujer alta, gigantesca mejor dicho. Vestía con un vestido azul y llevaba una gran capa rosa.

—Madame Maxime —la saludó la directora McGonagall.

—Digectoga McGonagall —le devolvió el saludo ella pero muchos alumnos no prestaban atención. Al lado de la directora francesa apareció una chica con el uniforme azul de la escuela visitante.

Tenía el pelo rosa chicle, unos dientes perlados y los ojos marrones pero con un poco de verde y gris. James notaba cómo de su piel blanca salía un especie de brillo que no dejaba que apartara la vista de ella.  
Ella miraba a sus lados visiblemente incómoda y por un segundo las miradas de ella y James sé encontraron antes de que ella apartara la mirada con los ojos oscuros y húmedos.

—Bienvenida Lauren —la saludó McGonagall pero ella sólo murmuro algo que James no pudo oír. Beuxbatons fueron dentro y al poco rato apareció un barco por el lago. La gente fue hacía allí.

Por el barco bajo un hombre con poco pelo, algo de barba y con la nariz algo ganchuda. A su lado un chico de pelo negro recogido en una cola y con los ojos grises.

—Señor Krum, bienvenido de nuevo —lo saludó antes que los alumnos entraran.  
En el comedor los "nuevos" alumnos miraban todos y exclamaban cada vez que les sorprendía algo.

—Nunca pensé en ver a Malfoy sentada con Smith y Chang —dijo Fred mirando a la chica de Beuxbatons a la que McGonagall había saludado. La verdad es que a James no le extraño que mirara hacía las mesas de delante.

—¡Está con mis primas! —dijo Louis y los chicos miraron a las dos chicas rubias que sin duda se parecían un poco al francés/inglés. Sus ojos eran más claros pero el pelo, piel y labios eran los mismos.

—Parecen más tus hermanas que tu melliza —opino Frank. Lysander y Lorcan asintieron. A Louis se le oscureció un poco la vista pero no dijo nada.

Después de comer, McGonagall se levantó llamando la atención de todos.  
—Bien alumnos, hoy damos la bienvenida a los colegios de Beuxbatons y Drumstrang —los alumnos de Hogwarts aplaudieron —Este año vamos a presenciar el Campeonato de duelo y algunos de vosotros los mayores de 15 años vais a poder participar. Sé elegirán a unos cinco o diez competidores.

Aplausos de todos los lados. Sonrisas y gritos de alegria.  
Antes de irse a dormir James fue a dar un paseo por el castillo.

Iba a las cocinas cuándo vio a una sombra escabullirse por una puerta. La siguió y se encontró con Lauren Malfoy, la chica de Beuxbatons hablando con un chico de Slytherin si James lo recordaba bien, la serpiente era llamada Eric Pucey. Ella parecía enfadada y él ... reía.

James volvió a la sala común aún con la duda de encontrar a su antigua compañera con ése chico. Sabía que no sería un buen año...

* * *

Espero que les guste...

_Trix..._


	2. Los competidores de Hogwarts

Era por la mañana del dos de octubre. Los participantes de la competición estaban inscritos y ése día se elegirían los competidores.  
Al llegar él todo el mundo lo miró menos una chica que miraba su tenedor dónde había un poco de pan. James sé fijo que todos menos él y la chica tenían algo de ojeras.

—Bien, ahora que están todos y cada uno de los alumnos podemos empezar. —dijo la directora.

En una tarima estaba un precioso cáliz. Era de color dorado con varias piedras preciosas de los colores de las casas de Hogwarts, negro representando Drumstrang y azul cielo para Beuxbatons.

McGonagall toco el cáliz tres veces con la punta de la varita. Salió un papelito verde claro, uno de azul, uno de rojo, uno de amarillo y uno último de verde claro. Luego salieron otros cinco con más verde y rojo y con uno azul.

—Dominique Weasley, Lisa Chang, Eva Finnigan, Alice Longbottom y Sara Zabini —anuncio la directora. Pudo ver cómo la chica de pelo rosa hacia una mueca en dirección a las chicas que chocaban las manos en su misma mesa, cómo su prima y sus amigas se sonreían, cómo su hermano miraba a Alice con un pulgar levantado y cómo Melisa Thomas abrazaba a su inseparable amiga Eva. —Los chicos de Hogwarts : Alexander Nott, Eric Pucey, Evan Goldestein, James Sirius Potter y Frank Longbottom.

James y sus amigos aplaudieron y soltaron silbidos igual que los demás elegidos. Seis competidores de su edad, uno de mayor y los demás de quince años, eso en ía que esperar a los demás pero creía que no sería difícil. ¿No lo sería? Quizás se equivocaba un poco...

* * *

Bien, segundo capitulo. Aviso que los caps seran cortos...

Besos !

_Trix..._


	3. Los competidores de Beuxbatons

—En Beuxbatons las competidogas son —empezo a decir la directora de la escuela francesa —: Lauren Malfoy, Fleur Le blanc, Dalia Le blanc, Dolores Sol y Clara Riu.

James observo a las chicas de la escuela francesa.

—¿Riu? ¿Que apellido es ése? —pregunto Lorcan.

—Es un apellido catalán —explico Louis —los de Beuxbatons también tienen gente de España, Suiza y sitios de por allí.

—Los competidoges son —dijo la directora volviendo a pedir su atención — Janluque Le blanc, Gerard Segà, Gonan Fino, Luke Luxon y Gogeg Ogdi.

James miro a los chicos y vio como Louis saludaba a su primo.

—¿Que edad tienen? —pregunto Lysander con las cejas unidas.

—No lo sé, parecen mayores. —dijo Fred.

James observo los chicos y parecían de su edad. Quizás algo mayores...

—Y miren a los de Drumstrang —susurro Frank.

Se giraron hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Un chico de pelo largo atado en una cola baja hablaba con Sandra Nott, la serpiente intelectual.

—Ese tío no me cae bien —gruño Louis.

James y Frank se miraron y rieron. A Louis le gustaba Nott pero no lo admitiría ni muerto.

El mayor de los Potter miró a la chica del pelo rosa chicle con la diferencia que ése día llevaba el pelo rubio cómo el de el abuelo de ella y con las puntas azul eléctrico cómo el pelo de Teddy.  
Lauren era especial, él lo sabía. Y también sabía el por qué de que se marchara de Hogwarts.  
También sabía que conocía a Dominique mejor de lo que la conocía él mismo o Louis (y eso que eran mellizos).  
A los ojos del Potter la chica era extraña pero le caía bien. Dom i ella habían sido las mejores amigas pero a la vez las mejores enemigas. Sin duda el quidditch cambiaba a las chicas y a los chicos.

—Bien, los competidorres de Drrumstrang —dijo el director Krum llamando la atención de todos los alumnos.

* * *

_Se que es corto... Bien espero que les guste._

_AVISO: los caps los subire normalmente el fin de semana, esto es un regalo !_

_Trix..._


	4. Los competidores de Drumstrang

—Bien, los competidorres de Drrumstrrang —dijo el director Krum llamando la atención de todos los alumnos. —Helia Dolohov, Rodrrik Dimitrov, Adrrián Zogrraf, Harry Krrum, Vasi Volkov.

James observo a los chicos elegidos que chocaban las manos entre ellos. Vio como Helia Dolohov saludaba a Lauren Malfoy. Apretó los puños bajo la mesa sin darse cuenta de que ella hacía una mueca y los ojos se le volvían algo negros.

—Las competidorras de Drrumstrrang —volvió a captar su atención Krum — Georrgia Zogrraf, Herrmione Krrum, Jorrin Dolohov, Clara Levstik, Yovina Ivanova.

James observo a las chicas, Hermione era una chica de pelo negro, piel blanca y no tenia la nariz ganchuda. James la conocía, era la ahijada de su madrina y tía, Hermione la saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—Bien, ahora que hemos hecho las trías queremos avisar que la primera competición será el día 31 de octubre. Mañana por la mañana elegiremos a las parejas que se enfrentarán.

James se levantó y se dispuso a salir. El camino se paro cuando oyeron un grito.

—¡Frankie! —grito la chica de pelo castaño y puntas azules. Se lanzo hacia el cuello de Frank y el la levanto haciendo que hiciera varias vueltas. James cerró un puño pero puso buena cara, la chica lo odiaba y quería salir con vida de aquél acontecimiento.

—Voy marchando —le dijo a Louis que estaba mirando cómo Lauren hablaba con Fred. No sabía cómo Frank era amigo de ella. Él la odiaba, era hija de un mortifago, por dios...

Era cierto que él se basaba en el cómo era la chica pero, quizás sólo quizás la veía cómo su enemiga porqué sus padres se habían odiado y Sirius y Snape sus segundos "padrinos"/tíos sé habían odiado.

James aquél día se acostó en la cama con una idea clara, se haría amigo de Lauren de nuevo, costará lo que costará...

* * *

_Que James quiera ser amigo suyo hara que todo sea más especial pero no se si lo conguira ... o si ? _

_Que no pida un review no quiere decir que no lo quiera._

_Gracias por leer._

_Trix..._


	5. Primer día

Lauren despertó con una pequeña sonrisa. ¡Volvía a Hogwarts! En realidad ya estaba en Hogwarts.

Con una sonrisa, se levantó y vistió... Salió de la habitación situada en la torre de Ravenclaw dónde estaban los de Beuxbatons. Las Le blanc eran sus mejores amigas allí, en realidad eran quien más bien se portaba con ella pero no era la relación que tenia con las chicas de Hogwarts. Se llamaban las Merodeadoras. Cuatro rarezas del mundo...

Recordó la noche en que había estado seleccionada cómo campeona de Beuxbatons y en cómo su "hermano" Frankie, (siempre habían estado muy unidos ya que sus madres trabajaban juntas, Hannah en una pequeña columna además de trabajar en el Caldero Chorreante y Astoria cómo la jefa del "Magic Notice", diario de los Greengrass), la había abrazado para felicitarla.

Abrazó a Frank por detrás de la espalda al llegar al gran comedor. Cuando él forceo para girarse la chica lo dejo ir para toparse con los ojos de los Merodeadores divertidos. Miró al chico que había abrazado y se separo enseguida, no era Frank. Era Potter, abrazo a su "hermano" y sonrió a los demás sin mirar al Potter.

Fue a regañadientes a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Cuando estaba a punto de pinchar un trozo de melón una mano se poso a su lado cogiendo su antebrazo.  
—Yo de tu vigilaría dónde té sientas —dijo una voz melosa.

Lauren tiró la silla hacía atrás y se levantó viendo con satisfacción cómo las gemelas Smith y Lia Chang la miraban indignadas. Sonrió con venganza hacía ellas y se marchó. En el vestíbulo, Lorcan la alcanzó.

—Lauren, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya has preguntado pero puedes volver a preguntar.

—¿Podrías presentarme a —miró hacia el suelo —Fleur?

—Louis podría...

—¡Me mataría! —la corta él.  
Lauren sonríe y se gira al notar que alguien la observa. Se encontró con unos ojos grises, los conocía. Cómo no conocer los ojos que le estuvieron a punto de quitarle la vida...

* * *

_4 cap... espero que les guste . Actualizare en cuanto pueda ..._


	6. Dolohov, Potter y Malfoy

Lauren se paró enfrente de la gargola con los cinco chicos y las cuatro chicas de Beuxbatons detrás.

—Gato mimado —dije con confianza y la gárgola los dejó pasar. Subieron por una escalera de caracol muy bonita hasta llegar delante de una puerta de madera.  
Al entrar en la sala Lauren miro a la persona que está encima de la directora de Hogwarts mientras sus compañeros iban con Olympe. Un hombre de barbatres plateada le sonrió mirandola por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

—Señorita Malfoy cuánto tiempo —le dijo. —¿Ha vuelto por elección propia?

—Eso no es impogtante, Albus —dijo su directora y Lauren fue con ella.  
Al poco rato llegaron los competidores de Dumstrang, entre ellos el chico de ojos grises.

—Bien, la primera prueba ha sido elegida por Olympe, será un combate con espadas. — dijo McGonagall sorpendiendo a todos. —Las espadas son encantadas y no provocarán heridas graves. Cada tres personas tendrán un profesor. Potter, Malfoy, Dolohov su profesor les espera en la torre de astronomía.

Lauren, James y Helia salieron del despacho acto seguido y fueron al lugar indicado.  
Ninguno hablo y nadie miro a nadie. Al llegar a la torre se encontraron una chica de pelo negro que se apoyaba en la barandilla de la torre mientras miraba el cielo.

—Si no vigilas caerás —dijo Helia Dolohov con una mirada de burla mirando a Malfoy. La chica se giró y abrió los brazos, Lauren al reconocerla fue corriendo a abrazarla y James la saludo.

—¿Eres nuestra profesora? —preguntó Lauren con una sonrisa al separarse de la chica. Ella abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella ya que un hombre de ojos azules, capa negra y vestimenta de igual color respondió en su lugar.

—No ella es sólo una ayudante, yo seré su profesor —les dijo. Los tres estudiantes se pusieron en fila sin darse cuenta. —Mañana les llegara un pergamino. Los espero dónde les diga el pergamino.

* * *

Tara... tarde en actualizar lo se i lo siento.

Algo ke me pone contenta 238 visitas! Pero, 2 reviews...

_Trix..._


End file.
